Lifes About Changing
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Mothers are an amazing thing, sort of like a lighthouse in the storm.But even with a mother, life changes, and not always for the good. oneshot


**A/N: The dedication of this chapter is sort of split into three halves .**

**The first part of the song is to Jessi and Britt and Sam ((though Sam doesn't read my work, I trust that Britt will tell her I wrote a story in her name.) We all kind of got separated but hey "Life's about changing nothing ever stays the same"**

**The second half to anyone who has seen someone walk away, forever. **

**The third to my mother, who I'm hoping will turn out to be immortal…hugs her **

**This song is one of my favs by Patty Loveless, it's a country song… so yeah :**

**Summery: What I think the relationship between Hermione and her mother was sort of like, or could have been like.**

Life's about Changing 

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waiting on the sidewalk, was a small little girl. Her bushy hair was tied back, into a mop of unruly curls. She softly hugged her best friend, wiping away a stray tear. Then blew a kiss as she took her mommas hand.

She was led to the car with the last suitcase, filled with dolls, clinging to her favorite one that Jaime had given to her.

They'd been best friends all there 10 years on this earth. Ands he climbed into the old station wagon waving like a fool.

She always knew she was different, her and Jaime were the outcasts at their school. Her little hand never quit moving until the sight of Jaime's black curly hair was gone.

Then she slumped into her seat.

_Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her_

With tears rolling freely down her cheeks she looked to her mother and asked softly, "Why do I have to leave?"

"Oh Darling, it'll get better, were going to a new place! Your going to a new school! Aren't you excited?"

She shook her head slowly, "No."

"Oh honey you say that now but it'll get better, you can still call Jaime…." She trailed off as she saw that her words weren't helping, "Oh baby how can I help you?"

She made her husband pull over as she crawled into the backseat with her daughter, and held her to herself as the child sobbed uncontrollably.

_And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay  
Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

"How can I help you to let go?"

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?_

The child shook her head against her mother, "Its all right to be sad, and miss her. Its ok. But honey things happen. That's how life is everything never stays the same."

_It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry_

_Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?_

The child looked up at her mother with starry eyes, "Mommy, im scared…I don't want things to change."

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

16 years later, the child now woman, stared into the green eyes of the man she loved.

He held her tightly, as he whispered his apologies, but he had to leave her, and soon he had to go.

"Why?" she whispered as he withdrew, He smiled softly and shook his head, "Because I have to."

She looked anywhere but at him as her eyes drifted around the room, and found a photo of their wedding day, he was dancing with her, at the reception, and whispering into her ear many different things.

"Harry?" She said again and he looked at her, "Are you coming back?"

She finally had asked the question, but she so feared the answer.

"I-" he paused and sat down again, "I'm not sure."

"You can't die."

He gazed into her brown eyes, speechless.

"You cant."

"I think…" he began but she covered her ears,

"You cant."

Taking her hands away from her ears and holding them to him he said calmly, "I think I might not be able to come back, but we will see each other again."

Sobs made her body shake, and she refused to meet his eyes. "You just cant."

Withdrawing his wand he stood up. "I'm going to have to go soon."

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying_

She ran up to him, and pressed her lips on his, a final goodbye and she slowly stepped away.

A tear fell from his eye, but he hoped she couldn't see. He loved her so much, but he knew he had to leave.

_He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away_

The small pop made her run to the phone and grasp it tightly, "Oh momma he's gone…"

_I called up mama, she said, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye? 

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

15 years later, alone at her old house, the widowed woman set next to a bed.

Tears fell down her face, as she looked at the woman lying next to her and said, "mommy please don't leave me, I don't know what ill do. I need here to guide me. Don't leave…"

Her mother squeezed her hand, and softly spoke her name. "Life's about- changing nothing ever stays the same."

Peering into the eyes, such wisdom they held, the child returned to her, as she clung and cried out loud.

"How can I live without you? I'm already barely hanging on. Why is everything that changes, has to change to the wrong."

She sobbed, and her eyes swelled, but her mothers were dry.

_  
Sitting with mama alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
and with her final word; she tried to help me understand_

"You'll live on without me. Your stronger then you think, you have such a life to live, now don't give up on it. I love you with all I have, and I know you love me to. But now I have to go, and I'll always be with you."

The woman's face went pale, as she felt her mothers grip loosen on her own. "Mommy don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye? 

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

30 years later, in room 603, she squeezed those hands of her children

And whispered apologetically, "How can I help you to say goodbye? It's ok to hurt, and its ok to cry. Though I will miss you, I wont be alone. I'll be your angel, and guide you through your days."

"Mommy don't leave us, we need you right now. "

The old woman smiled, and squeezed her sons hand, looking at her daughters she tried to make them understand, "Your father waits for me, so does my mother, my best friend Jaime has been there for years. I wont be alone, and neither will you three, you have children of your own."

With a ragged breath she let it out, and closed her eyes softly,

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a world one cant describe, she saw faces she knew well.

A ten-year-old child, who died before her time, smiled brightly at her, taking the woman's hand.

A young man stood behind her, and her eyes watered to see, he brushed his lips across hers, and he grabbed her hand lovingly.

Her mother gently held her as she hugged her close.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_How can I help you to say goodbye?_

**AN: Omgosh this is sooo bad! But all well it's a good song .**

**The whole song:**

_**Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay  
Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same**_

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying  
He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away  
I called up mama, she said, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

Sitting with mama alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
And with her final word, she tried to help me understand  
Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
how can I help you to say goodbye?

How can I help you to say goodbye?


End file.
